SUCKED IN
First off I'd like to tell you how much I absolutely love my computer. It all started at christmas in 2011 when I got my very first computer, it was a Toshiba Satellite C655. I loved that computer with all my heart, I separated from my friends,spent less and less time with my family and eventually avoided going outside altogether. I started reading creepy stories or "CreepyPastas" about just about everything, I can name them off until I pass out from exhaustion. These included God's Mouth, The Grifter, Smile Dog, Noodles, Pokemon Dead Channel, FunnyMouth and many gaming related ones. I subscribed to a YouTube channel mainly focused on CreepyPastas called "SomeOrdinaryGamers", I had recently heard about the "Don't stop running" one because of Mutahar and his wonderful channel (Check it out). All of these CreepyPastas would give me a good temporary scare for a nice two days, people just like being scared I guess.I guess I'll get into some other things about my life and not just have a giant rant about how wonderful SomeOrdinaryGamers is... I was getting really into games such as Minecraft, Team Fortress 2,and Terraria. I beat the EnderDragon and Wither in Minecraft hardcore while learning all sorts of redstone contraptions, I got a Bill's hat and Earbuds in Team Fortress 2which I considered endgame for me while still server hopping quite a lot,I even beat Skeletron Prime in Terraria and got a full set of Hallowed armour... But there was a game that truly changed my life forever, the game was called Killing Floor. Killing Floor was a co-op zombie survival horror with a wide variety of weapons, characters, and enemies. All characters having a very solid story behind all of them. How Horizone was running experiments working towards immortality and attempting to make super humans. Horzine succeeded at the super human part, plunging the world into a zombie apocalypse while YOU,the player are sent there to cleanse the area of these flesh eating mutants.Damn, I'm promoting more things... Well, I played Killing Floor for 70 hours according to Steam until it happened, remember how your mom says "Don't get too sucked into the computer Johnny!" Remember when that was a metaphorical phrase that refers to spending a majority of your day or even life on a game? Well, I'm here to tell you that's NOT just a phrase. You can literally be sucked into the computer if you're on it for too long, I tended to be on for a good sixteen hours a day,the other time was either spent eating or using the bathroom. No sleep though, I had heavy insomnia and truly didn't want to take any drugs for it (I was only thirteen at the time). It eventually happened though,I got sucked in. It doesn't seem that bad though, my Killing Floor perks are at level six, I always have one ping in every server I join, videos load instantly on 1080p and I don't need to eat, sleep, or use the bathrooms. The only con I guess is that my parents are heartbroken,they thought I ran away at first, then they thought if I ran away I would've definitely taken my laptop with me and thought I was kidnapped,then they eventually thought I was murdered I saw the tears in their eyes,every last one of them, I saw everything. I'm running out of good things to say, I miss my parents, I miss everything, I miss being able to feel and taste and smell. I should've spent more time with my parents.It's raining heavy blocks of html code now, it hurts. I'm stuck here forever now, being pelted by blocks of code. My only emotions are Guilt, Sadness and Pain. Stuck here with a permanent smile, my mouth doesn't move.And no matter how high I reach the umbrella's never within my grasp. TURN OFF THE COMPUTER, don't get sucked in. ' ', ,'' ,'☂,☻//▌/ \ ~~Written by Java. James T. Asshat #3 Code = 101100101010101101010101 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game